El Polvo de Hadas
by R. Fedora Black
Summary: El calor era soportable y las nubes se cernían sobre el claro cielo, en un parque las cosas no son siempre risas, cuiden a sus personas cercanas.


**5 de julio de 2017 4:30 PM, parque municipal SavageBoy's.**

Las tardes en la temporada de verano en el parque de la ciudad inglesa llamada _Out-land_.  
>Un hombre de aproximadamente 35 años estaba sentado en una banca saboreando un helado junto a un niña; el señor Hook (cuya profesión era de maestro) junto a la pequeña niña conocida como Wendy; era una escena adorable.<br>Wendy tomo uno de los dedos de Hook para hacerle ponerse de pie, corrían mientras reían, pero casi de la nada un tumulto de personas (más bien niños con máscaras de animales), apareció y los empujones no se hicieron esperar, la suave mano de la niña dejo de sujetar el dedo índice de Hook:  
>Primero preocupación, después gritos y pánico, –¡Wendy! ¡Wendy! ¡Nena donde estas!–, silencio los niños le cerraban el paso, pero ¿Por qué? – ¡Déjenme pasar! –, Hook grito al borde del llanto cuando escucho aquella dulce voz decir <em>"Papi dice que no valla con extraños<em>", sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, abuso de la fuerza para apartar a esos niños, a pesar de sobresalir en tamaño él no lograba localizar a su pequeña. Cuando de repente un fino polvo invadió su cara, parpados pesados, desplome y cierto nombre que no dejo de pensar _"Wendy"._

**Mismo día 8:21 PM, parque municipal SavageBoy's.**

Con las gotas de lluvia la policía estaba en la escena, un paramédico revisaban la pupila del señor Hook, –Dilatadas–, dijo un hombre que se presentó como Smee, Hook no lograba articular palabras, los sucesos se miraban más lentos entonces escucho "secuestro", "Polvo de Hadas", "Wendy", Hook asimilaba las palabras, salto e intento pararse de pie, no lo logro y Smee le sostuvo, el sujeto era ancho y bajo,, –Tranquilo, aún está bajo el efecto del polvo–, Hook volteo, pregunto tartamudeando y el vértigo le ataco, –P-p-olvo–, Smee le ayudo a reincorporarse, –Es una droga reciente conocida como "Polvo de Hadas" o PH, es una droga sintética con efectos similares a la marihuana, crack, morfina y al LSD, pero tiene distintos efectos dependiendo de la cantidad neta, en el estado mental y físico de la persona, siendo de efecto largo, corto, inmediato o retardado–, Hook a pesar de su profesión al estar drogado el entendimiento disminuía demasiado, como le diría a su…cierto el ya no tenía esposa, se había ido de ese mundo hace tiempo, Hook forzó a su lengua, –Gracias Smee–, el intento dar unos cuantos pasos, sus piernas falsearon y se desplomo, esta vez Smee no logro atraparlo.  
>Ultimo pensamiento de Hook, «Papi ira por ti Wendy»<p>

**6 de julio de 2017 7:30 AM, estación de policía de Out-Land.**

Cierta persona se encontraba boca abajo, en el escritorio decía "Analista Tinker B. Mich", entonces se escuchó un golpe seco, la señorita Mich de aproximadamente 25 años se despertó, aquel rostro somnoliento era precioso, con unos labios gruesos, pestañas largas, ojos verdes, cabellos rubios alborotados, lo único que arruinaba a la señorita era aquel hilo de baba que dejo en el escritorio (las personas suelen dejar esos hilos cuando duermen plácidamente), la persona que despertó a la señorita Mich era el jefe en turno Mattel Owl un hombre mayor de 56 años próximo a la jubilación, robusto de vista cansada, pero confiable, alto, no se encorvar baba, con la frente siempre en alto, y entonces grito –¡Hey! ¡Tinker-Bitch, no te duermas!–, Mich movía los ojos de lado a lado no sabía que era aquel grito ensordecedor entonces se percató de la situación, –Jefe Owl ¿Que sucede?–, a Mich no le molestaba aquel apodo, después de todo, ella sabía que perdía los estribos cuando bebía y se transformaba en una perra violenta, –Tenemos un caso nuevo…el informe, podría interesarte y toma tú te.–, Owl dijo eso y salió a paso lento del lugar, Mich empezó a hojear lentamente el vigoroso informe de 76 cuartillas, entonces sus parpados se abrieron, de su cajón saco sus lentes y dio sorbos largos a su te, «¿Polvo de hadas he?»

**Mismo día 10:20 AM, Afueras de la ciudad Out-Land.**

Apenas abría los ojos, la cama era suave y tibia, pero sentía mareos, tenía fiebre y ganas de vomitar, el lugar era desconocido no sintió pánico, vio una sombra aproximarse, –¿Papi?–, pregunto frunciendo el entrecejo para forzarse a distinguir esa figura, –No–, le respondió, entonces la pequeña cautiva (no conocía su situación), sintió curiosidad, no por lo sospechosa que era la sombra, si no él porque estaba vestida de una manera distinta y no recordaba porque, juraría que no llevaba un pijama blanco y que sus pies eran abrigados por unas lindas botas altas que papa le había regalado en su anterior cumpleaños, la sombra se acercó y dejo de ser sombra para ser un rostro amable y lindo con cabellos pelirrojos, a Wendy se le ilumino la cara cuando vio el lindo rostro del joven, –Ho-ho-ho-li–, dijo la chica que a pesar de tener 6 años sabia cuando estaba frente a un chico lindo, y ese era uno, –Hola Wendy, ¿Cómo te sientes?–, esbozó una sonrisa que dejaba ver sus lindos dientes, Wendy respondió con una sonrisa boba y dijo moviendo su cabeza enfatizando ciertas palabras, –Bien…_rarita_, _mareada_ y _duele mi cabecita _¿Dónde estoy?–, el chico le tendió la mano movió la ceja, la chica era bastante educada para su edad, Wendy acepto y camino a su lado, y este respondió alegremente –Con tus y mis amigos–


End file.
